thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
El Oso de la Casa Azul (Lista de Episodios) Castellano/Castilian
Primero Temporada 1. La Casa es Dónde el Oso es (Home is Where the Bear Is) - Agosto 11, 1997 2. Agua, Agua en Todos Lados (Water, Water Everywhere) - Agosto 12, 1997 3. Por Qué Los Osos No Pueden Volar (Why Bears Can't Fly) - Agosto 13, 1997 4. La Llegada del Otoño (Falling for Fall) - Agosto 14, 1997 5. Salud (Healthy) - Agosto 15, 1997 6. Compartir, Oso (Share, Bear) - Agosto 18, 1997 7. Fiesta de Ratón (Mouse Party) - Agosto 19, 1997 8. La Forma De un Oso (Shape of a Bear) - Agosto 20, 1997 9. Tenemos Correo! (We Have the Mail) - Agosto 21, 1997 10. Un Carro de Otro Color (A Car of Another Color) - Agosto 22, 1997 11. Bailando El Dia Lejos 12. Musica a Mis Oidos 13. Todo Conectado (All Connected) - Agosto 27, 1997 14. Nos Deja Siesta en la Invierno (A Winter's Nap) - Agosto 28, 1997 15. Magia en la cocina 16. Coma, Beba Jugo y Sea Feliz 17. Cosa Perdida 18. Trabajando Como un Oso 19. Sus Hora Primavera 20. Imagen Esto 21. El Visitante de Pequeño Grande 22. Suciedad, Te Amo Asi Que! 23. Gloria de la Mañana 24. Escucha! (Listen Up!) - Septembre 18, 1997 25. Verando de Claro 26. Amigos Para Siempre (Friends For Life) - Septembre 22, 1997 27. Vuelta a la Naturaleza (Back to Nature) - Septembre 23, 1997 28. Las Auyalimpiadas (The Ojolympics) - Septembre 24, 1997 29. El Gran Sueño (''The Big Sleep'') 30. Aprendre Algo Nuevo 31. Buenos Tiempos (Good Times) - Octubre 6, 1997 32. El gran Pretendiente 33. Todo Está en Tu Cabeza (It's All in Your Head) - Octubre 8, 1997 34. Vaya, Mi Error 35. El Lioso Cumpleaños De Oso (Bear's Birthday Bash) - Octubre 10, 1997 36. Una planta Crece en Osos Casa 37. La Gran Casa Azul Domicilio (The Big Blue Housecall) - Outubre 14, 1997 38. Necesitar un Un poco de ayuda Hoy 39. Nada Que Temer 40. Borrar Como Campana Segundo Temporada 1. Mi Primito Blotter (My Cousin Blotter) - Novembre 6, 1997 2. En Busca del Queso Perdido (In Search of the Lost Cheese) - Novembre 13, 1997 3. Mira lo que yo Hecho 4. Cambio es en El aire 5. El Sin Sentido Detectives 6. Como a Ayuda en Una Ello de Bueno 7. Fiebre del Baile 8. Tutters Minúsculo Viaje 9. Vestirse Dia 10. Vamos Interactivo (Let's Get Interactive) - Marzo 7, 1998 11. Todo tu Llegar a Saber 12. Construí Ese! 13. La Forma en Que me Siento Hoy 14. Un Insecto Amigo 15. Adelante, Auya! (On Forward, Ojo!) - Abril 13, 1998 16. Es un Misterio a Mi 17. Si la Primera Vez no te Sale Bien (If the First Time Doesn't Turn Out Well) - Mayo 11, 1998 18. Todos los climas Oso 19. Las Ocupaciones en Vale Bosque 20. El Gran Libro Sobre Nosotros 21. Olororama (Smellorama) - Junio 9, 1998 22. Fuera Miedo (Away with Fear) - Junio 16, 1998 23. ¡Tengo que ser yo! 24. Solo estaba pensando 25. Amor es Todo Tuya Necesito 26. Científico Oso (Scientific Bear) - Julio 15, 1998 27. Diferente Como Día y Noche (Different as Day and Night) - Julio 22, 1998 28. Ese Sentimiento Sanador 29. La Caverna Secreta de Oso (Bear's Secret Cave) - Julio 29, 1998 30. Reina Ojo (Queen Ojo) - Agosto 6, 1998 31. Los niños serán niños 32. Lo Que es Mío es Tuyo (What's Mine is Yours) - Agosto 20, 1998 33. Es Deportes-tástico! (It's Sports-tastic!) - Agosto 27, 1998 34. Querría que estés aquí 35. Buenas Noches Oso (Good Night Bear) - Septembre 9, 1998 36. Llámalo un Día (Call it a Day) - Septembre 16, 1998 37. Nosotros Hecho Nuestro Camino 38. Qué es la Historia? (What's the Story?) - Septembre 30, 1998 39. Cuando has Conseguir Ir! (When You've Get Going!) - Octubre 17, 1998 40. Objetos Perdidos 41. Feliz Noche de Brujas, Oso (Happy Halloween, Bear) - Octubre 31, 1998 42. Amigos Fuera al Jugar (''Friends at Play'') - Novembre 6, 1998 43. Espérame 44. Osos Acción de Gracias - Novembre 20, 1998 45. Abuela Ema y Abuelo Otto 46. Bienvenido a Valle Woodland (1) 47. Bienvenido a Valle Woodland (2) 48. Es Todo Acerca de Ti (It's All About You) 49. Feliz Navidad, Oso! (1) 50. Feliz Navidad, Oso! (2) Tercero Temporada 1. Te Nunca Se (You Never Know) - Julio 9, 1999 2. Arriba, Abajo, Al Rededor Todo! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Julio 16, 1999 3. Visitando Sra. Vanderpreen (Visiting Mrs. Vanderpreen) - Julio 23, 1999 4. Vuelta a Agua (Back to Water) - Julio 30, 1999 5. Leer mi Libro (Read My Book) - Septembre 10, 1999 6. Los Utensilios Para Comer (Eating Utensils) 7. El Primer Día De Ratón Escuela (The First Day of Mouse School) - Septembre 24, 1999 8. He Olvidado el Ritmo (I Forgot the Rhythm) - Octubre 4, 1999 9. Los Tutter Reunión familiar 10. Tengo tu Número 11. Jugar Citas 12. Búsqueda Matemáticas 13. Los Murciélagos También Son Personas 14. Una Aventura Sobre Experimentos 15. El Aire de la Brisa Fresca 16. Mercadotecnia Oso 17. Un Aventura en la Barrio 18. El Hadas De Cuento Bola (The Fairy Tale Ball) - December 13, 1999 19. Palabras, Palabras, Palabras (Words, Words, Words) - Diciembre 20, 1999 20. Porra De Leyendo (Reading Club) - Diciembre 20, 1999 21. El Mercadillo Casero (The Yard Sale) - Diciembre 20, 1999 22. Otro Aventura Sobre Ayudando (Another Aventure About Helping) - Diciembre 20, 1999 23. El Gran Pelota de Juego Bonanza (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) - Diciembre 27, 1999 24. Un Tormentoso Aventura (A Stormy Adventure) - Diciembre 27, 1999 25. Mueve a Bailar (Move to Dance) - December 27, 1999 26. Haciendo Algún Escritura (Doing Some Writing) - Marzo 2, 2000 27. Nutrir! (Nurture!) - Marzo 2, 2000 28. La Sorpresa De Tutter a Dos (Tutter's Surprise at Two) - Marzo 9, 2000 29. Casa De Solitario (Lonely Home) - Marzo 16, 2000 30. Voy a Dormir (Go to Sleep) - Marzo 23, 2000 Quarto Temporada 1. La vista desde Ti 2. Jugando con Mejores amigos 3. Paso Al Paso 4. Una Viaje a la Hogar de Comidas (A Trip to the Food Place) - Septembro 24, 2001 5. Yo Hice Esto! (I Did That!) - Octubre 2, 2001 6. Una Aventura en Colores (An Adventure in Colors) - Octubre 9, 2001 7. Mostrar y contar 8. Osos Grande Disfraz Fiesta 9. 100.º aniversario de la abuela Flutter 10. En el Viejo Oso juego 11. El gran Bandini 12. Otro Acción De Gracias Capítulo 13. Grande Misterio de Oso 14. Que Hace Oso Querer Construir? 15. Amor Dia 16. Oso le lleva A la escuela 17. El Invierno de su Contenido (The Winter of His Content) - Diciembre 28, 2001 18. Jugando en la Tienda 19. Kwanzaa en Navidad 20. La Niño Infantil de Tutter 21. Eso es Jánuca 22. Un Novela De Autoridad 23. Los Voluntarios en Valle Woodland 24. Encontró Algun lado Encuentro 25. Cuando Harry Reunió Hallie 26. Animales en Nuestra Casa! 27. Un Bocadillo Carta de Navegación 28. El Bebé Está Aquí 29. El Cuestionario Legendario 30. Cambios de Fabricación 31. Azul Grande Hogar de Los Valientes 32. 33. Comprando dinero en Osos Casa 34. Ojo Obtiene Gafas (Ojo Gets Glasses) - Abril 30, 2002 35. La Imagen de Ojo 36. Mira cuidadosamente… 37. Buscar Formas 38. Por Qué Pueden Sea Amigos? 39. Limpiar o No Limpiar 40. Osos Grande Pijama Fiesta Cinco Temporada 1. 2. Los Zapatos de Tutter 3. Artilugios! 4. Fábulas favoritas (Favorite Fables) 5. Hacer Cena 6. Algo Que Hacer, Tutter 7. Dejar Que Esto Va 8. Lenguaje Corporal 9. Incluso Cuando Estoy en Casa 10. Flores, Plantas y Árboles (Flowers, Plants and Trees) - Octubre 13, 2002 11. Tutter Reúne Algunos Musgo 12. Yendo Apreciar 13. Algo a Gastar Tiempo 14. Buena Bola de Bomberos (Great Ball of Firefighters) 15. Una Marca Estrenar Juego 16. Ojo Pierde Su Amigo 17. El Increíble Skippy (The Incredible Skippy) - Diciembre 7, 2002 18. Qué Hay de Nuevo, Skippy? 19. El Basurero Cazar 20. Osos Grande Feriado 21. Cuando la Verdad es Empezando 22. Consternación a Rocko 23. Vamos Golpear la Carretera 24. Historia, Sustoria, Osostoria (History, Herstory, Bearstory) - Enero 27, 2003 25. 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Un Extraño Pájaro 31. Ojo es una Cobarde 32. 33. 34. El Flotador Del Barco 35. Rocko Va a Colegio 36. Vista de Gasto 37. 38. Tutter's primero Grande Sleepover Asestar un golpe 39. Último Día de la Escuela Del Ratón 40. Esta es tu vida, Oso Sexto Temporada Asco Instinto Barro, te encanta pronto Primer día a Ratón Universidad Un viaje a el Woodland Valley Valet Una Trabajo a Oso Otro Azul grande Visita a domicilio Cuando Oso se encontró con el tío Jetter Séptima Temporada Vuelta a Ratón Osos Nuevo Coche Otro Pájaro Extraño La Nueva Televisión de Oso Semillas, Te Amo Asi que Como a Conjunto Los Sillas Huevosodio Nada Izquierda a Vivir Entrega Navideña del Sr. Hogg Leyendo mi Mente Octava Temporada El Malicioso Viaje Pronombres son Productos 28/29. Todos la 300 Episodios Nuevos vecinos Los Días de Enfermedad Quién es Consiguiendo el Perfecto a Ratón Universidad? El Ratón Matón Novena Temporada Camino Medianoche Pasado Décima Temporada Category:International BITBBH Shows